Sweet'n Sour
by AmutoLemon L
Summary: One night, Amu almost gets raped, but a few hours later, she wakes up all naked and 6 slain people around her, what happen? Is she really the murder and what's with those purple eyes! A perverted neko-man, cross dresser and a soccer lover are included!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone, as you see i haven't written any other stories after Sex Slave so for now i might be stuck with this one :D. No, Sex Slave won't be updated since it's only a onse-shot(or just because i can't figure out how Amu would react when she wakes up all naked next to Ikuto .) *ahem* Anyways here's my new story, i think this one will be multi-chaptered so please enjoy!_

* * *

_**Info about the story:**_

_**Title: **__Sweet'n Sour_

**Released**_:..._

_**Status: **__Ongoing_

_**Author: **__AmutoLemon_

_**Genres:**_ _Romance, Mature, Smut, Psyhological(maybe?), Josei_

_**Rating:**_ _Will be aded after the 1st chapter, you can inscrease the rating of this story by reviewing :D_

_**Favourites:**_ _Soon to be aded_

_**Alerts:**_ _Soon to be added_

* * *

_**Chapter name:**_ _Prologue - An usual day_

* * *

_**Summary:**_ _Amu's your usual hard-working, lazy type of woman, she works at a famous company called Easter, her life just goes with the flow, but why there must be someone who actually will change this flow of hers? And what's the secret of that person?_

* * *

_**#1Character info :**_

_**Name:**_ Hinamori Amu

_**Sex:**_ Female

_**Age:**_ 23

_**Personality: **_Quiet, invisible, hard-working, messy, lazy. (hard-working and lazy, it does make sense, doesn't it XD?)

_**Appearence**_: Pink hair - waist lenght, Height - 170cm (above average), Weight - 60kg

_**Likes:**_ Cats, anything soft and fluffy, strawberries, RPGs, MMORPGs, anything realated to games and anime.

_**Hates:**_ when it's dark and she's alone, thinking about a horror movie she watched last night; PMS; Her work place; cleaning the house; cooking.

* * *

_**Amu's POV:**_

_'RING~'_

Something rang into my ears, i groaned annoyed and threw the 1st thing under my hand, i opened my eyes only to realise that i had to buy a new clock.

I stood up, all messy and went to the bathroom, after relaxing for 15 minutes on the WC i washed my hands and face, i brushed my hair and made it a bun, i put my uniform on, it was something simple, a white shirt with a black sleevless jacket above, a black knee-lenght tight skirt and transparent tights.

After that i went to the kitchen - a small room with a cooker and some cupboards attached to the white walls.

I sighed and took some eggs from the fridge before warming-up the frying pan and throwing them on it. In less than 5 seconds i had my breakfast ready, while i was eating the water boiled in the kettle, a small noise made me realise that my tea was ready.

I lazily stood up and took a tea-cup, i poured the tea in it and put it on the table, i sat on the chair and continued eating my fried eggs, no matter how much i liked fried eggs, i was already sick of eating the same every morning in the last two years.

"Maybe i should take some cooking classes?" I mumbled to myself, completely forgetting that i could easilly get my uniform dirty and right before going to work.

You're wondering what i'm working as? Nothing special - i am a simple secondary secretary - the 6th division. The whole comany is divided in 20 division, each of them having 1 boss, 1 principal secretary and 10 other secondary secretaries, boring isn't it? The ones in the 1st division are the most skilled people and the president of the Co. himself. I heard they are working only 5 h/day instead of 10, like the rest of the divisions, people say that the divison has only 9 people, each with great brains, years of experience and skills, also that must be the reason why they get double salaries.

My salary? It's normal, i guess including the fact that i work here only for 2 years and i managed to get in the 6th division out of 20.

I get around 500k yen per month (that's around 6187$) Funny isn't it? But it's okay since i can afford to pay my bills with it.

I looked at the clock.

"Holy crap!" I yelled and stood up, i ran to my room and took the black bag, my black shoes and the keys, i locked the door and in the way to the train station i put my shoes on, also making sure that i look okay, the windows i passed by served as a good mirror.

I finally arrived at the train station before it could leave, i took a seat, ah finally i can rest my legs a little after so much running and on 1 inch heels...(OMG such high heels)

Suddenly a granny appeared in front of me, she looked pretty old and it seemed like her legs wouldn't take it anymore, i sighed before standing up and giving her my place, she smiled and thanked me, i also forced a smiled trying not to think of my hurting leg muscles.

Ugh~ I'm bad at sports as usual, no wonder i had the worst grades in PE at school.

I grabbed the bar above my head trying to keep balance, suddenly i felt a hand on my ass, my eyes slightly widen. What the hell? I didn't knew what to do.

Shouldi make a fuss about it or just try and ignore it? I mean my station is only a few seconds away from here... Oh God.

I turned around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, old pervert?" I yelled and slapped the old man before getting off the train.

OMG,OMG, OMG i did it~ I practically screamed in my head.

OMG - I'm getting late! I started running again, but when i came to the elevator it was already full, i desperately pushed the buttons of the other one trying to get it down to the lobby but it wouldn' ,i sighed and waited for it to come. Aftter a while it finally came, i ran inside and pushed the buttons, in a few seconds i was on the 5th floor.

"Phew, i'm -"

"You're late!" I heard a husky, yet old voice and a pair of eyes glaring at me - my boss. Ugh~

"I'm sorry, i...the elevator.."

"No excuses! It's the 5th day in a row you're getting late!" He growled

"But - i wasn't even a minute late today." I protested

"What do you mean, it wasn't a minute? You wer late exactley 59 seconds!" He exclaimed. I sighed, this man is obsessed!

"Gomenosai" I said looking down, i was more ashamed of not being able to protest other than being late.

"You're getting extra work today." He siad and went back to his office. I let out an other sigh as i heard females giggling and pointing at me. Extra-work? I mean, again?

* * *

_**~lunch time~**_

_**Normal POV:**_

"Ah~ Finally~" Amu said and streched her back, she rested her head on the desk and smiled, her eyes closed and relaxed. She would have eaten something by now, but since she can't cook anything eles other than eggs and pancakes, she decided to eat only dinner and breakfast - a few months ago.

She put her hand in her palm and with her eyes closed tried to rest a little, but do how can it be possible when all those girls buzzed like bees only a few metres away from her. She sighed and took a black copybook from her bag, she opened it at the page 39 - the last words were written the day from before.

As you already guessed it was her diary, but she didn't wrote much about herself, most likely about the people around her.

She took a pen and 'accidentally' started overhearing the conversations between her work-mates.

"So, how did it go Haruna?" One of them asked

"Ah, yesterday's blind-date? It was really annoying, believe me!" She said rolling her eyes, the other girls stared at her like there would fall gold from her mouth.

"What happened, what happened?" A red headed girl asked

"Well, at 1st he seemed nice, and he had good looks but after a few minutes he become really arrogant and, could you believe it? He even asked me to date him after that, i was so annoyed, but i accepted, at end of the date though, i dumped him" She said and made a 'oh, i am so cool' face. Amu smirked before starting writing.

* * *

_20.11.2025_

_Tomone Haruka - blonde hair, short, really skinny, a bitch. _

_Lied to her friends that she dumped a hot guy, in reality she was the one who got dumped, i saw her cry in front of the guy while buying some eggs and milk._

* * *

"You're so cool Haruka-chan~, i wish ai was as confident as you" A short, chubby girl said, her blue eyes showing a sad expression.

"Eh, but what happened Rina-chan?" Haruka asked confused.

"Uh...Nero-kun.. he dumped me" She said almost brusting into tears, the other girls comforted her.

"C'mon tell us what happened." Haruka demanded.

"After a few nights together, he said he is nauseous when it comes to chubby girls and said that i should really drop a few kilos." She said between sniffs

"And.. and.. he said it was all a bet, wether i would i sleep with him or not" *sniff* Sniff*

Amu cuckled and rolled her eyes at the girl's stupidity.

* * *

_Kokoro Rina - light green hair, wears glasses, short, naive, chubby, always says the truth and alwyas believes in what others say._

_Got dumped again, she really shouldn't believe everything so easilly, it's obvious that she's bad when it comes to choosing friends and boyfriends._

_She's a easy catch, lats moth i saw her with 5 different men in front of a hotel, she was all shivering, all of her partners looked like delinquents, the betting types or the virgin ones, who just wanted to fuck with a naive girl, which actually believed in their 'love'._

* * *

After a while an other girl came in the room, she was pretty tall and her red hair was slightly curled at the ends.

"Oh my, eating trash again?" She said in a bossy tone, the other girls glared at her while starting a verbal fight. Amu once again rolled her eyes and started writing.

* * *

_Yamabuki Saaya - tall, red hair curled at the ends, nice body, a total bitch, acts all bossy._

_Only if hse was a little more true to herself and other maybe she would have been liked a little, but her bossy act makes her hated by most of her work-mates._

_Wears fashionable clothes, they're cheap though, the originals aren't sold in the district she lives._

* * *

"Oh, well i guess it's time to go back to work~" Amu said to herself and started writing something at the computer _**(L: *glares*)**_

"Fine,fine, just chatting~" She rolled her eyes before replying to an other friends request.

"What are you doing, Hinamori-san?" She suddenly heard a female voice coming from behind, Amu quickly closed the chat window and turned around.

"Ah, Suzuki-san.." Amu smiled uneasily after mentally sighing in relief.

* * *

_**In Amu's diary:**_

_Szuki Nana - tall, very beautifull, black long hair, nice, polite._

_A very nice woman, she's the principal secretary of our division_. _In my opinion she's too forgiving._

* * *

"We'll have a guest tomorrow, can you please finish all your work today, tomorrow we'll be here only for 5 hours." Suzuki Explained, Amu's eyes widen. 5 hours? It was heaven for her, but instead, today she had to over-work herself.

"Also, you should help cleaning our division, the guest is our Company's President himself."

"Oh~ I see, wait, the President? Why would he come here, i mean in the 5 months i work in this divison i have never seen him O.o" Amu stated

"Oh, i'm not sure myself, by if i find out more i'll definitelly tell you too." Nana smiled, Amu nodded and started working.

_Tomorrow will definitelly be a hard day... _She thought continuing to copy some files.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, i hope you've enjoyed the first chapter, please leave a review if you want me to continue this story :D _

_**Ikuto:** Eh, when i'm coming in?_

_**L:** *glares* *takes the frying pan and hits Ikuto in the head*_

_**Ikuto:** *faints*_

_**Amu:** Why did you do that?_

_**L:** Keep him away from the readers :0_

_**Amu: **Ah.. Yes..?_

_**The angels above Ikuto's head:** Review, Review, Review~_

_A random joke:_

_#1 frog : *noise* something like (oak?)_

_#2 frog: *noise noise* (oak oak)_

_#3 frog: *noise noise noise* (oak oak oak?)_

_#2 frog takes a gun and shoots frog #3._

_#1 frog: Why did you do that?_

_#2 fog: He knew too much. _

**_Hit the yellow ballon if you liked/ or not the random joke :D!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the 2nd chapter enjoy~!_

* * *

_**Info about the story:**_

_**Title: **__Sweet'n Sour_

**Released**_: 11.10.2010_

_**Status: **__Ongoing_

_**Author: **__AmutoLemon_

_**Genres:**_ _Romance, Mature, Smut, Psyhological(maybe?), Josei_

_**Rating:**_ 4

_**Favourites:**_ _3_

_**Alerts:**_ _2_

_**Chapter name:**_ _Purple eyes?_

* * *

_**#2 Character Info:**_

_**Name:**__ Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_**Sex:**__ Male_

_**Age: **__26_

_**Personality:**__ Calm, quite perverted, hard-working_

_**Appearence: **__Midnight blue hair; dark blue eyes, Height - 185; Weight - 68kg_

_**Likes:**__ Cats, blue, tasty food, having a personal slave, smart people, people that are easy to toy with._

_**Hates: **__People without sense of humor, when people use his private pc, (will be added more later)_

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

_Tomorrow will definitelly be a hard day... She thought continuing to copy some files._

_**~Later that night~**_

'God.. that was a long day, especially copying all those files _' Amu thought sighing, she searched in her bag for the apartment keys, not even realizing why she could see things so easilly in the dark.

Amu opedned the door and turned the light on, she put her clothes away and went in the next room, where the lights were completely off, Amu passed by a mirror and noticed a hint of purple.

'Huh?' she thought and went a few steps back before looking into the mirror, her eyes widen once she realized thet they were shining purple.

"What the?" Amu freaked out and turned the lights on; she looked once again in the mirror but her eyes were back to their original golden colour. The pink haired girl rubbed her eyes and turned the lights off once again, she stared at the window only to see her eyes glowing purple.

Amu turned the lights on again and collapsed on her knees.

"What's the meaning of this?" She mumbled scared. "There's no way i turn the lights off again..." She continued.

Amu stood up, he legs slightly shaking, but she has choosen to ignore it. The pinkette went to the fridge, here eyes widen.

"I have no more butter, nor eggs...what i'm gonna eat now? I guess i should go to the store.." She said and sighed, Amu took her coat and not turning the lights off she closed the door to her apartment and went to the store.

_**Amu's POV:**_

I stared at all those lights, it wasn't my first time seeing Tokyo, but Christmas comes soon and they are preparing for it, i wonder how will it look this year? I kept looking around at times avoiding to bump other people. I tried my best to think of something else other than the accident that happened earlier, but no matter how much i wished for it, it didn't happen. The thought of me having purple eyes wouldn't leave my mind, what was going on? And why?

Soon i was in front of a short-cut, i had to chose between this one or the long way to the store, i obviously went trought the short road. It was dark and i was afraid, but i could see the road clearly without any problems, it felt like it was clear day outside not soon to be midnight.

Suddenly i heard some noises, i turned around, 6 people were coming closer and closer, my heart skipped a beat, what's going on? I started walking faster but those people wouldn't give up either, i started paniking, why did i chose this path anyways?

even thought i started running the men behind me kept following, until one has grabbed my hand, i looked around there was no way to escape it was a long way until i would get into the crowd. I glared at the man.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said and tried to pull my hand back, but his grip was too tight, the blood could barely reach my fingers.

"Why not have some fun, darling?" He asked, i could feel the strong smell of alcohol coming from his mouth. Those people might definitely do something that they will regret later, and i was sure of it.

Suddenly the other 5 people made a circle around me, my eyes widen as the fear ran through my veins, what i'm gonna do now?

"Hey, what are you planing?" I asked trying to sound tough.

"C'mon let's have some fun... just the 7 of us." An other drunkard said.

"No! Let me go!" I said and once again tried to pull myself away from their arms, but it was hard, too hard.

"Help me!" I yelled, maybe someone will come after all?

"Cover her mouth!" One of them ordered, i fgured out it might be their leader, my eyes widen as they took some gutter out of nowhere and loked my mouth. The only sounds i could make now, where muffled words and moans of fear. The men around me ripped my clothes off, i was scared, too scared, the last thing i heard before my mind went blank was a little 'flash' and my arm was burning.

Have i died? Or i just fainted?

Soon after it i was woken up by sounds of sirens, i had no clothes on at all, but the moment i looked around my eyes widen in surprise and fear. All those men who tried to rape me were now all cut into small pieces, i could see their heads, hands and other parts of their bodies in different places all around me, it took me only a few seconds to figure out that i was all covered in blood, i quickly stood up and ran away, i could see the police stopping by and taking care of the dead bodies. Tears wouldn;t stop coming out of my eyes, what's going on? Why are those people dead? Why i'm covered in blood? And the most important... was i the one who killed them? Those questions wouldn't give me a rest, i opened the door of my apartment, i'm glad i grabbed my bag at that time, it could have been a clear evidence of me being there.

I ran in the bathroom and turned the water on, i stared at the floor and how the water slowly became red. My arm was still buring, expecially one certain place, i looked at my elbow, 1 inch above it was my birthmark, this time it was definitelly darker, i never actually cared about birth-mark, but now, why do i have this feeling about it?

After taking a shower i went in the bedroom, i sighed and collapsed on the bed, it was past midnight but i was still thinking about the incident earlier, i couldn't be me, could it? I mean, i am very bad at sports, i can barely run, it's impossible for me to kill people like that, isn't it? I'm right, aren't i?

After a lot of worrying and thinking i fell asleep not keeping trak of the late hour and how early i had to wake up the next morning...

_~Day 2~_

_*Ring*_

I stopped the clock alarm, i lazily stood up and did all the morning routine, after eating some biscuits with tea i ended up in the train.

_**Normal POV:**_

'Don't fall asleep Amu, don't fall asleep, don't fa-ZzZzzZ' Amu thought but actually fell asleep before she knew it.

"Hey, miss" I heard a voice.

"Huh?" Amu sighed and opened her eyes only to see an old mad staring at her.

"You fell asleep, we're already at our last stop" He explained.

"Oh i see...Wait, What?" She exclaimed. 'My stop was two stations away from here, i'll be late!' amu yelled in her head and ran trying to get a taxi.

"To Easter Co. please!" She ordered and in 10 minutes was in front of the company.

"Aw.. i'll be in serious trouble" Amu mumbled and went to the elevator only to be squized by some other people all dressed in black uniforms.

"To the 6th floor please?" She said, one of the men glared at her and pushed the button.

'What's wrong with him...?' The pink haired girl thought slightly annoyed.

A blue haired man truned around and sent her a playfull smirk.

'What the hell, is he flirting with me? Ew.. perv!' amu thought and after the man turned his head she stuck her tongue at him.

The blue haired man quickly turned around only to see Amu looking away with a 'i've done nothing' face, he smirked once again as Amu sighed in relief. Soon the door opened and all of them went inside the 6th division.

Amu's eyes widen as all her co-workers started bowing. 'Huh?' she thought. suddenly Nana grabbed her hand and pushed her head down.

"Nana?" Amu asked confused

"That's the boss you idiot, bow, bow!" She whispered

"Eh, that perverted freak?" She replied back not bothering to keep her voice down, suddenly everyone turned around inculding the 'boss'.

"I'm sorry Tsukiyomi-san, please forgive her, she'll be punished after this!" Our division's president exclaimed bowing repeatedly.

"Yeah...Now let's talk about business." Tsukiyomi ordered and went inside the division president's office.

The other co-workers glared at Amu, the pink haired girl smiled uneasilly before heading to her desk. She sat down and took out her diary, not noticing that something fell out of her bag.

"Hinamori-san, your handkerchief fell on the floor" Nana said in a sweet voice and took the piece of cloth.

"Eh, what is this?" She asked pointing to some stains of nlood on it. Amu's eyes widen as flashbacks of her last night came into her head.

"Ah, no it's.. it's nothing, i just cut my finger with the scrissors a few weeks ago and i used it to stop the bleeding." Amu quickly made an excuse.

"I see, well please work-hard, we're keaving in 4 hours." The balck haired woman explained and left. Amu sighed and started writing in her diary.

_21.11.2025_

_Dear diary, _

_The falshbacks of last night wouldn't leave my mind, i don't know what to do, but i'm sure i didn't kill all those people. I wish i had a good explanation of why i had purple eyes last night. _

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto - how can that kid be our boss? He looks under 30, i was actually expecting some old man with a pregnant tummy, not a hot guy which looks much skinnier than most of the people in this division _...And again, why i am so concerned about weight anyway ? *sigh*_

Suddenly Amu heard a yelp.

"Kya~ My mouse doesn't work!" Saaya exclaimed and put the mouse in the air trying to throw it away.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Amu yelled and caught the mouse right in time.

"What are you doing, don't you know that we have technical support? Or you should ask some people around you, not just throw things away." She said annoyed

"Stop nagging, what do you want me to do, it just doesn't work, i keep pressing on the left but it doesn't react at all." Yamabuki complained.

"Was it conected with the processor?" Amu asked

"I think yes?" Saaya replied, everyone gathered around them.

"What do you mean, you think?" Amu said annoyed and connected it once again, she used it and the mouse worked perfectly.

"Here, try" Saaya clicked a few times but it wouldn't react. Amu sighed, she took her nail grater out of her bun wich didn't fall at all. She disconnected the mouse and opened it, Amu quickly cleaned it from dust and evreything before making it back. She connectedt he mouste to the processor and tried to use it, to her it worked perfectly fine and now, after cleaning it a little the scroll was much easier to handle than before, not making those strange scrolling sounds.

A glint appeared in Saaya's eyes as she started working again. Amu sighed and went back to her place followed by whispers from her co-workers.

_Just how can people be so stupid...?_

Amu wrote in her diary.

* * *

_**Please leave a Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the 3rd chapter enjoy~!_

_**Info about the story:**_

_**Title: **__Sweet'n Sour_

**Released**_: 11.10.2010_

_**Status: **__Ongoing_

_**Author: **__AmutoLemon_

_**Genres:**_ _Romance, Mature, Smut, Psyhological(maybe?),Fantasy ,Josei(with mature woman/men)_

_**Rating:**_ 8

_**Favourites:**_ _6_

_**Alerts:**_ _4_

_**Chapter name: What is going on?**_

_Just how can people be so stupid...?_

_Amu wrote in her diary. _

_**Amu's POV:**_

I sat down on my chair and suddenly felt the urge to check my computer's health, i opened a program that would show me the fan's rotations per second, Core Temperature, GPU temperature and much more. My eyes slightly widen when i noticed that with my game on the screen the GPU's temperature would raise over 90*C.

Hm, i think i should do something about this.

"-san.."

"Hinamori-san" I heard a familliar voice

"Ah, yes?" I replied and turned around only to se Nana-san.

"It's time to leave, the doors will be closed in half an hour." She explained.

"I see" I said and noticed that the bodyguards that Tsukiyomi-san came with, were in the elevator.

After Nana left i took the diary from under the desk and took my pen.

_**Note to herself:**_

_Tomorrow, don't forget to open your computer's processor, clean it and try solving the GPU's temperature problem._

I smiled, this was a good way for me to remember things, i'm usually an airhead so i forget simple things very easy. I put it away and checked a few files and wether they were completely copied or not, after seeing what i wanted i grabbed my bag and left in a hurry. C'mon, i mean, who wouldn't be happy if their working day was suddenly cu to only by 5 hours? Even if it was for today, i still felt happy.

In less than 20 minutes i was at home, as usuall i firstly turned on my Tv, but this time the news would really make me interested, i stared wide eyed as the report was about 6 dead people.

"Last, night, on the street XX were found 6 dead bodies, all being slain brutally. There was found a great amout of alocohol in their blood, but it was hard to indetify the people, the skin on their faces was all torn apart to the flesh. The police thinks that a band of drunkards have fought and that's the result of it, but their version is still not certified, the case is still open."

I immediatly turned the TV off, my eyes red, wide open and my body all shaking. I searched in my bag for the diary trying to make sure that it wasn't a dream, that it actually happened. But insted of my diary i've found nothing. My eyes widen to the point of falling off. I grabbed my bag and coat before running to the Company, if someone has found it them i'm dead body, or sent to jail, that's for sure...

I was now in front of the Co, but the guards wouldn't let me.

"Please, i've forgot something very important, i can't leave it there!" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Miss Hinamori, but the boss' orders are law for us." They replied emotionlessly.

"I... i forgot a project that i need to end at home, if not the boss will be in big trouble, please let me, it's VERY IMPORTANT!" I practically begged. The two of them looked at eachother sharing some whispers before letting me in.

"Please be back in less than 10 minutess" They said, i nodded and ran inside.

I pushed the elevator's buttons desperately trying to get there faster. I was sure that nobody was inside, but i still had to get it now, the next morning people would come here before me, so there's still a very high chance that i'll be found out and i can't let that happen!

_**Normal POV: Meanwhile~**_

"Let's see_...20.11.2025 Tomone Haruka - blonde hair, short, really skinny, a bitch;Kokoro Rina - always says the truth and alwyas believes in what others say. Suzuki Nana - in my opinion too foriving. _Hm... have i found a secret diary or something?" The person said before flipping the page.

_"The falshbacks of last night wouldn't leave my mind, i don't know what to do, but i'm sure i didn't kill all those people. I wish i had a good explanation of why i had purple eyes last night"_ The unknown person's eyes widen, but still keept reading. _"Tsukiyomi Ikuto - how can that kid be our boss? He looks under 30, i was actually expecting some old man with a pregnant tummy, not a hot guy which looks much skinnier than most of the people in this division ...And again, why i am so concerned about weight anyway ? *sigh* _Oh, my, has she taken a liking to the _BOSS_?" The person asked itself, a playful smirk dancing on it's lips.

Suddenly the sound of the elevator was heard, in a flip the person jumped off the window and disappeared in the thin air.[*hint* Hey, wasn' it the 6th floor O_O? *hint*]

Amu rushed in the room and grabbed the diary from the desk.

"Hm, i thought i put it under the papers, am i wrong?" Amu whispered noticing that a strange smell was in the room, she felt the fading persence of someone, or something.

"I think there's something wrong with me lately." She mumbled and left the room

_**~At home~**_

After coming in the house, Amu re-read what she has written in her diary in the last few days and decided to test once again the theory of her having 'purple eyes'. Praying to God that it was all a dream, she took a small mirror and turned the lights off, in a matter of seconds her eyes turning purple once again. Scared she turned the lights on and sighed, once it was dark she looked again in the mirror but this time she could see nothing but her own reflection, she was quite surprised though, usually she doesn't have a sight this good, her eyes' sight has gotten worse year by year, that was spend on playing computer games and working.

"What is going on..." Amu whispered "Am i going mad?" She said and covered her face with her hands, she didn't knew what to do.

**_Amu's POV:_**

"Aw..." I groaned standing up and slowly recalling the yesterday's events. I rubbed my head, i still can't believe i could sleep like that on the floor. I went to the bathroom and did... well, what do you think i would do in a bathroom, anyways?

After getting dressed and finally arriving at Co. I stopped a second right in front of the elevator, i sighed and pushed a few buttons before starting to move up, sine i firstly started working here, i always wondered, why it comes that the 1st division is on the 20th floor, the 20th division is on the 1st floor and the 6th one is on the 6th floor? I mean, it doesn't make sense, shouldn't it be like... on the 14th floor? What about the 14th division is it on the - My thinking stopped right before the elevator's doors opened and i stepped inside my division, i sighed as on the TV the news about 6 slain people were still available, my eyes widen though when i heard a certain phrase:

'Due to lack of evidence this case will be closed momentanly and reopened if other cases like these will apper. Momentanly there have been no such deaths, the police thinks the culprit is wether and animal or someone who ran out of the madhouse.' I let out a sigh of relief, somehow i was surprised that there has been no evidence, i mean, all my clothes got ripped of me, what happened to them?

"-san.."

"Eh..?" I asked a little dazed

"You're called" Nana said and pointed to the speakers that repeated the same sentence a few times 'Hinamori Amu, please present yourself on the 20th inside the 1st division' My eyes widen, me inside the 1st division? What is going on why am i called? People suddenly started staring and pointing at me, i feel like in High School, whenever a student is called to the principal's office, people think he's got trouble. I gluped before enetering the elevator, i hesitated a bit before pushing the button that would sent me to the 20th floor. I'm definitely not afraid of heights, but why was i called? I stepped inside, my eyes widen at the beauty in front of me, the division was really big, i could say that it's like two times begger than a usual one. I wonder why, weren't there only 9 people working here? (i'm not sure wether this sentence was formulated right)

Suddenly two girls appeared in front of me. The first one was tall, with long blonde hair tied up in two ponytails, it was kind of childish in my opinion especially in comparison with my hairstyle which was a tight bun. The 2nd girl was really hsort and she had really long hair, that's probably why she looked so small heh... The two of them smiled at me.

"Come, Ikuto is waiting for you" The tall one said while her friend nudged her, and...Ikuto? Shouldn't they call him a little more formal?

"Uh.. i mean Tsukiyomi-san!" She corrected herself after her little friend glared coldly. I raised and eyebrow, before nodding and following them, at the same time carefully looking around and trying to remember things, this will be a nice topic to discuss with mom when she calls.

Suddenly i was in front of a door, okay.. there were 5 of them _. We enetered the on in the middle, i suppose it's Tsukiyomi's office. My eyes slightly widen when i saw the whole office, it was... well there are only a few words that could describe it, but still, not very well. Let's start with the doors that connected his office with two others. On the right was a green door and on the left was a purple one. Coloured doors? Shouldn't all of them be like...brown?

The second thing i looked at were the walls, it was a nice classical wallpaper, my style, a little. The third thing i saw was a other door. Just how many doors are here? It was the colour of wood, not yet painted. Hm, maybe the doors are painted by people's personality or, to recognize who stays behind it? Uh... i'm confused _

The next thing my eyes were on was the huge window, it was the size of the wall and there was a really nice wiew of the city and some random clouds. Then i saw a nice desk and at it was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He had a serious look that was striken dirrectly to some papers on his table. Well, it's not like you could expect something else from a dirrector, but to me he didn't seem lik the really serious type, at least that was the first impression.

"Tsukiyomi-san , Hinamori Amu has come" The short girl announced as he raised his head out of his papers, his serious look slowly turning into a playfull smirk, i wonder what's so funny here?

"Yes, thanks Rima, you two can leave now" He more like demanded than ordered, the two girls smiled and put something on his desk before leaving, each one of them entering on a certain coloured door, i didn't give any attention to it though. I turned my gaze to Tsukiyomi, he still had that smirk on his face, i slightly raised and eyebrow.

A moment of silence was between us before he took some papers and started reading.

* * *

_Name: Hinamori Amu_

_Age: 23_

_Ended the Tokyo U at the age of 21._

_Blood type: O _

_Native birth place: Samura ( a small village in Japan, i own O.o)_

_Father: Hinamori Tsugumu_

_Mother: Hinamori Midori_

* * *

My eyes widen while hearing the information, to my surprise it was all 100% right.

"How do you-" I started but was stopped by him.

"Let's see, a country-side genius, came to Tokyo and now works for Easter, huh? Have you listened the news yet?" He asked, i raised and eyebrow, what does it have to do with the news? He turned on the plasma that was located somewhere on the wall, why didn't i noticed it before? The recording was about the criminal case that happened a few days ago - the one i've got involved in.

"So... _Amu_, Have you learned how to control your powers yet?" He suddenly asked, his smirk growing bigger and bigger.

WHAT IS GOING ON?

* * *

**AL:** _So.. yeah .. it came kinds slwo since i didn't really had any time to actually write my ideas, sorry, if you're wondering about the mature part... well it might come soon :D epends on the details, right XD? I know you're all waiting for it, but right now, please be patient and leave at least a 3 words review if you're lazy, it will help me write more. Arigatou gozaimasu!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the 4th chapter enjoy~!_

* * *

_**Info about the story:**_

_**Title: **__Sweet'n Sour_

**Released**_: 11.10.2010_

_**Status: **__Ongoing_

_**Author: **__AmutoLemonL_

_**Genres:**_ _Romance, Mature, Smut, Psyhological(maybe?),Fantasy ,Josei(with mature women/men)_

_**Rating:**_ 14/400

_**Favourites:**_ _10_

_**Alerts:**_ 1_2_

_**Chapter's name: **Moving_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"So... Amu, Have you learned how to control your powers yet?" He suddenly asked, his smirk growing bigger and bigger._

_WHAT IS GOING ON?_

The pink haired girl's hands started shaking, her legs becoming limp, it was thee first time in her life that someone knew so much about her, and now, thee purple eyes problem was thee last thing she wanted people to know about. The pressure made her head hurt and tears slowly forming in her eyes as she could barely take it, she blinked quickly a few times getting rid of thee tears, she couldn't do it, there's no way she'd cry of a simple thing like that! Years, ago when she was still in middle school she promised herself she'd become strong, that she will never cry, never again, until she could keep thee promise, and now, there was no way some random guy would make her, there was no way she's give up so easily.

"W-what kind of p-powers, y-you don't t-think i am involved in this d-do you...?" She asked her voice cracking a few times.

"Heh, from thee expression on your face i guess you don't." He said and chuckled. Amu's eyes widen 'He's ignoring me?' she thought.

"Anyways, you know, at first, when i heard that the-re's someone else of my race i got quite angry, but since you're a female, it don't mind it at all" Ikuto told her and stood up and instead of sitting on the chair he sat on his desk.

"What do you mean your race, are rich people considered mystical creatures or something?" Amu replied automatically, her eyes widen when she recalled what she just said a few moments ago. 'How did i...Oh, God, i'll definitely get fired' She sighed mentally.

"Nasty, hm? But no, i wasn't talking about money, but about animals. I guess you've already noticed that your eyes become purple in night time, especially when there's a high amount of emotions building up." He explained as Amu stared and listened to him very carefully, if this man knew something about her problem, she'd do anything to get that information.

"And theen... BOOM, and you're a black panther, strange isn't it? But it may have it's own benefits" He said and went closer to her putting a hand under her chin and raising it up only to stare in her wide opened eyes withe a pleased smirk on his face._ 'Panther...That's what i become? An animal, a wild panther?'_ Amu thought her hands shaking even more, but at that time, she didn't knew what scared her more thee fact that she's a panther or how close Ikuto was. She stayed silent and gently tried to push Ikuto away - tried- i never said she actually did it!

"So, i willl be taking you" He continued and left her side only to open one of thee doors and letting 4 people fall on thee floor.

"I-kuto.. heh heh..." A man withe purple said and sweat-dropped, Amu just stood there frozen and a little scared of thee truth, was she really a will animal, or just an illusion?

"I hope you watched a nice show, i tried my best too" Ikuto said glaring at thee four people, which now, were brushing some dust off their clothes.

They smiled uneasily before noticing that Ikuto threw a little card at Amu, they all turned their heads only to see a pink haired girl withe thee VIP card in her hands.

"Wha-?" Amu started but was cut off.

"Welcome in thee team" She heard a cheerful voice from thee people in front of her.

"T-thanks..?" Amu kind of answered.

"Go get your things" Ikuto ordered and thee four people pushed a confused Amu out of thee office.

"So... what's your plan?" The two blond girl asked in sync their hands crossed right under their chest.

"Nothing, should theere be any plan?" Ikuto replied withe an other question and let a playful smirk appear on his face.

"C'mon Ikuto, spill it out already" Utau demanded and shook her head.

"Eh, i guess i can hide nothing from you Utau." He continued and let a sigh escape his lips, before he put his hands on thee desk in a triangle for and his head on top of them, he stared in Utau's eyes for a second.

"I want you two to make her a woman, a real woman" He ordered, it sounded more like a demand though, especially because for a boss-workers relationship they were pretty close.

The two girls grinned before high-fiving.

"Deal" Utau and Rima said in sync thee playful grin still on their lips. "But... do you have some more info of her?" Rima asked

"Yeah, do you think i'd come without my homework made or something?" Ikuto replied and handed them a box full of papers.

"What's this?" Utau question kind of confused.

"A full copy of her diary" The blue haired mam said

"Oh my, you're such a nasty boy, reading a shy girl's diary, isn't that a crime?" Utau chuckled.

"You're flattering me." Ikuto said and rolled in his chair, thee smirk not leaving his lips.

"Anyways, get to work, i'll give you 1 week." He continued not even turning around to see them, he just stared at thee view he could see trough thee huge window.

"Roger~" Rima sang and thee two of them left.

"Heh, this is gonna be really interesting..." Ikuto mumbled.

* * *

_**With Rima and Utau~**_

"So.. do you think he's taken a liking to Amu?" Rima asked.

"Think? I'm sure of it! I mean just imagine thee two of them together that would look awesome~" Utau cheered.

"We'll see.. we'll see.." Rima said nodding twice.

"So what's thee plan?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well... because you're thee short, cute girl withe evil mind?" Utau stated.

"Fine..." The short devil paused for a while, to think. "Hm...That's it!" She exclaimed before whispering thee whole plan to Utau.

"Evil as always" Utau complimented

"Thank you, now let's get going!" Rima ordered and thee left thee division, somewhere in thee room Kukai Souma and agihiko Fujisaki watched thee two girls and sighed.

* * *

"Poor Amu-chan, i pity her." Nagihiko said and ran his hand trough his long, purple hair.

"Yeah, dude. Just be happy you're not thee target." Kukai comforted him and patted his back.

"Tsk, tsk..." Nagihiko sighed once again before going to Ikuo's office, they had to know what was all theat about.

* * *

_**Back to the evil girls~**_

The two blonds walked proudly out of thee elevator as all thee 6the division's workers bowed and stared at them amazed, what were thee two of thee doing here, and why?

"Where's Hinamori Amu?" Utau asked harshly withe a cold, serious voice, it wasn't her style though..

Nana's eyes widen when she noticed theat Amu wasn't there. She ran to Amu's office and grabbed her arm pulling her in thee hallway.

"Eh..?" Amu squealed while being dragged all thee way. Nana pushed her head down instead of letting her bow by herself.

"Nana, what are y-" Amu started but stopped when notice thee two girls in front of her.

"Hoshina-san, Mashiro-san, what happened?" She whispered slightly confused.

"Ah~ Amu! No need to be formal!" The two of thee said and hugged her, their expressions and behavior completely changing.

"So, have you packed yet?" Utau asked after finally pushing away, Amu stared confused at her before replying.

"No.. not yet...?" The pink haired girl explained a little dazed.

"Aw, c'mon Amu, we need to hurry, after all now YOU'RE PART OF THE 1ST DIVISION,right?" Utau shouted thee last parts, Amu shut her eyes close in embarrassment and because of thee pain Utau created in her ears, one more reason being thee reaction of her co-workers.

"EHHH?" Saaya and thee rest of thee girl squealed.

"Wait -"

"Why her -"

"I want too-" The girls said all rushing over Utau Rima and Amu.

"Hey, everyone, calm down.." Utau tried her best to stop them but it never worked.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCHES!" Suddenly a harsh, loud and really scary voice was heard. Everyone moved their gaze to a short girl withe long blond hair that was glaring at everyone except Amu and Utau. Deadly silence dominated in thee air.

"Now, now, let's go Amu-chan" Rima continued in a sweet voice and took her hand. Utau followed theem to Amu's office.

After packing all of Amu's items all of them went back to thee 1st division, ignoring thee deadly glares Amu's female co-workers sent at her. shivers went trough Amu's spine as she hated being watched for too long.

"Phew, that was really tiresome." Utau said and put a box on thee table. Now they were in Amu's new office, strangely but instead of having only one entrance it had actually tow, Amu, obviously not knowing thee meaning of thee second one.

"So, Amu-chan, for now you're free to go home, after all tomorrow you must wake up really early." Rima explained.

"Eh why?" The pink haired girl asked.

"What do you mean why? We're gonna celebrate!" Utau cheered.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading the 4th chapter, i hope you enjoyed this! Now tell me, how do expect them to celebrate x3?**_

_**Please Review~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the 5th chapter enjoy~! This is my Christmas present for you, so i expect nice reviews fom you all as a present too, love ya! Thank you for all your support!_

* * *

_**Info about the story:**_

_**Title: **__Sweet'n Sour_

**Released**_: 11.10.2010_

_**Status: **__Ongoing_

_**Author: **__AmutoLemonL_

_**Genres:**_ _Romance, Mature, Smut, Psyhological(maybe?),Fantasy ,Josei(with mature women/men)_

_**Rating:**_ 22/400

_**Favourites:**_ _3_

_**Alerts:**_ _2_

_**Chapter's name:**_ _Hot spring~!_

* * *

_Recap: "So, Amu-chan, for now you're free to go home, after all, tomorrow, you must wake up really~ early." Rima explained._

_"Eh why?" The pink haired girl asked._

_"What do you mean why? We're gonna celebrate!" Utau cheered._

* * *

"What~? Why, there's really no n-" Amu started, but, obviously, she was cut off by Rima.

"You need to rest!" Rima exclamed and dragged her all the way to the elevator and even pushed the right buttons for her.

"So, what now?" Utau asked

"Let's go read her diary, we still need to know what she likes/dislikes. And use it all for our own purposes" The short evil girl explained.

"Oh God, i'm glad i'm not on your balck list" Utau said and chuckled, Rima smiled.

"I know how you feel" She said and the two of them giggled before starting to read Amu's secrets.

* * *

Amu entered her apartment and lazily threw her bag somewhere in the room, she did the same to all her clothes - all the way to her bathroom. Amu turned on the shower and started thanking a bath, the hot water that touched her body gave her short shivers, especially because she was really cold only a few seconds ago. Goose bumps appeared on her skin, soon she got used to the hotness (lol) and both her skin and nipples relaxed. She took some shampoo in her hand, before putting it all on her head and ruffling her pink hair. The scent of fresh strawberry, filled her nostrils and she let out a moan, approving of it's sweetness. She truned off the water and immediatelly stopped while passing by the full lenght mirror of hers, she turned around looking closely at her body, trying to notice if there were any changes. But, no, the still large hips, the small waist and not-so-well-grown chest of hers were still there.

She sighed and put a towel arround her body. Amu changed quickly in some clothes before her body would become cold as the atmosphere outside her bathroom. While thinking of random things she threw herself on the sofa and turned the Tv on, she changed the channels like they were dirty panties, until, she found the porn one. She sat comfortably on the sofa, put a blanket on her body and stared emotionlessly at the screen. She still couldn't understand, why people liked sex so much, and what was so interesting in it? Always the same thing: the male puts his thing inside the female and she screams and th bed moves and blah blah blah... happy ending with cum on the sheets.

Even thought she was already pretty old, her brain still couldn't find the right words to describe, how boring she thought sex was and that it definitelly should be practiced _**only after marriage. **_

Amu, a country girl, grown in a good, resonable, familly would never go against this rule, or so she thought, it's not like she expected what God has prepared for her in the nearest future... Soon she fell asleep.

* * *

~!~ ~!~ ~!~

* * *

_Because i love the way you lie..._

_... i love the way you lie..._

"Hmm, could it be mom?" She asked herself. "Of course it's mom, you idiot, she's the only one who know your cell phone number" She confirmed.

Amu looked under her white pillow for her cellphone, she brushed off some dust, before pressing the reply button.

"Mom, what is it?" She asked lazily.

"Amu? Are you still asleep, didn't we tell you to wake up early in this morning?" She heard a girlish, high pitched voice, that definitelly, wasn't her mothers.

"Huh, who's this?" Amu asked confused.

"It's me Rima, why aren't you ready yet?"

"Ready, for what?"

"What do you mean - what? I thought Utau already told you that we'll celebrate, didn't she?" Rima breathed Amu in the phone in annoyance.

"But i'm telling you there's no need to do that." Amu sighed.

"You better start dressing right now, or we're taking you by force." Utau yelled in the phone after pushing Rima away.

"Yeah, yeah." And that's how their conversation ended, Amu looked at the clock 5:00 am...

"Are they crazy? I still have to do my beauty sleep" She mumbled and closed her eyes.

* * *

~BAM~

"Eh?" Amu squealed as she jumped off her bed.

Footseps and small clicking noises were heard, shivers went trough Amu's spine, she bit her lip while thinking of the worst things that could happen to her in any minute.

_'Maybe that's a thief? A rapist? Oh God... i'm half naked, help me please.'_ She shut her eyes close and hid herself between the bed and some random wall. She curled into a ball trying to hide every inch of her body, it's sad though, that she was too tall to actually do that...

"Hm.. where's she...? I thought she might be sleeping by now." Amu heard a girlish voice, her eyes widen after her brain processed the information and actually recognized the not-so-well-known voice.

She popped her head from her hiding place only to see two blondes all high and mighty in her room.

"Eh...?" She sighed and stood up.

"Found her!" Utau said and called Rima which was in the kitchen.

"Amu.." The petite girl growled and flames burned in her eyes. Amu forced a smile as she steped back, until there was nothing, but her spine and the cold wall.

"Hold her hands, i'll take care of her legs." Utau suggested and Rima nodded.

"Eh~?" Amu squealed confused while she was being kidnapped

"We already told you we'll be taking you by force, so now, enjoy the kidnapping." Utau said as she smirked and covered Amu's mouth with a piece of cloth, a strange smell filling her nostrils. _'Oh no, it's a drug, if i inhale now i'll fall asleep.'_ Amu thought as she held her breath an closed her eyes pretending to be asleep.

"Oh, i think it worked." Utau smiled.

"No, her chest is not moving, she must be holding her breath, keep it on her nose, she'll eventually start breathing, unless she's a pro swimmer." Rima suggested with the usual evil face she had.

Utau nodded._ 'Shit, i failed' _Was the last thought that ran trough Amu's mind before it went blank.

* * *

Amu woke up all sore and cold, her eyes barely opened before she rubbed her spine and started looking around, but all she could see was some metal walls and a really small ceilling. A few seconds later she noticed Rima and Utau somewhere close to her, she looked further and noticed a man with earphones.

"Eh?" Amu whispered before looking out the window.

"AHHH~" She squealed scared, all she could see trough the window, were a few clouds and the mini world underneath her.

"Aw, what's with the noise~?" She heard Rima groan.

"W-why are we in a helicopter?" Amu freaked out.

"Ugh, calm down, we'll reach our destionation in..." Utau looked at her watch. "3 minutes" She continued.

"See, we're going down already" Rima pointed to the small world that become bigger and bigger, Amu quickly looked away, she started thinking of random, scary things that only her crazy brain could think of. _'What if the helicopter crashes, what if the driver __**(idk how they are called _) **__faints, what if the window breaks and we all are going to be blown away?'_ Amu thought her eyes widen in fear.

"Oh God, why are you so pesimistic?" Rima asked and rolled her eyes in disappointment.

"Eh? Don't tell me i..." Amu started her eyes slightly widen while blood rushed up to her face.

"Yep, you said it outloud~" Utau sang, and giggled with Rima.

"Aw..." Amu whined in embarassament, she herself couldn't understand, why would she relax so much, especially around strangers, she couldn't get it...

* * *

"So... where are we...?" Amu asked confused as she looked around, sadly, all she could see were trees and trees, endless green...

"Oh, we'll be there soon" Rima assured, but it's not like it made our pinkette feel any better and the creepy sounds that came from the darkness made her even more scared. _'Just what the hell are they going to do, to me?' _She thought as she couldn't stop herself anymore from ripping off her nails with her teeth. It was a matter of time until she remained with small knots but nails.

Utau pushed some leafs out of the way before squealing happilly.

"We found it, i told you i can handle the situation!" She exclamed and put her arms around Rima and Amu's neck.

"What the hell is this?" Amu said and stared wide eyed at the beautifull place in front of her.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a hot spring!" Rima explained with a huge smile on her face, it actually looked good on her, ...at least, that was what Amu thought.

"And what are we doing here?" The pink haired girl continued.

"As i said... We're gonna celebrate~! Whoohoo" Utau cheered once again and jumped up in the air. Amu giggled a bit.

"Celebrate, in a hot spring... huh?" She whispered and followed the two girls, that were already really ahead of her.

"Maybe this is gonna be fun..."

* * *

_**Yep, and here's the usual cliffhanger you all love so much, buuuuut... this is not an usual cliffhanger because - It's a Christmas cliffhanger! Marry Christmas everyone! Happy holidays x3! Also, here's an other gift for you: If i manage to get 40-50 reviews after this chapter is posted, i will give you all and extra long one with more adventures, romance and mistery! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Recap :**__ "And what are we doing here?" The pink haired girl continued._

_"As i said... We're gonna celebrate~! Whoohoo" Utau cheered once again and jumped up in the air. Amu giggled a bit._

_"Celebrate, in a hot spring... huh?" She whispered and followed the two girls, that were already really ahead of her._

_"Maybe this is gonna be fun..."_

_**

* * *

The next morning:**_

Amu rubbed her eyes and turned around, falling off her futon, she groaned as the cold feeling that run trough her body, the coldness of the floor was a little too much for her, especially since her fever season had to start in a few days.

"Amuu~" She heard a lazy voice enter her ears.

"Mom, i wanna fried eggs this morning, 5 more minutes please..." Amu mumbled.

"Hinamori Amu!" A harsh voice echoed in the room, Amu jumped off her futon. She lazily opened her eyes to see Rima standing in front of her.

"Geez, i wanna sleep..." She mumbled her legs going limp, Amu being ready for an other sleeping round.

"Let's go woman! We have some appointments today, so many that they are planned on minutes." Utau explained and dragged her by her arm.

"What appointments?" Amu asked boredly and looked at her weirdly.

" Let's see. 7:00 in the morning we eat breakfast for 30 minutes.

7:30 am we get up and go change our clothes with kimonos.

7:40 am we're leaving the changing rooms.

7:50 we go to room 396 which is a beauty salon in here.

9:00 am we come back from the beauty salon.

9:30 we arrive at the clothes department

11:00 we leave the clothes department.

from 11: 20 to 12: 00 we have fun, playing some games.

at 12:00am we eat lunch.

we rest for 1 hour, until 1 pm.

at 1 pm we go to the hot springs to relax.

at 3 pm we get a massage from the women that work here.

after 3 pm we go to the festival that's around 2 km away from here.

at 3:30 pm we should already be there and at 4: 00 pm it starts.

until 8pm we have fun and we go to eat dinner at 9 pm.

at 11 pm we go to sleep.

That's all." Utau said giving thumbs up, Amu and Rima sweat-dropped.

"That was a little too much of a detail." Rima pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, anyways, we have 3 minutes until breakfast. Hurry and wake up!" The girl with ponytails said grabbing her friend's hands and dragging them all the way to the dinning room.

Ayu almost drolled at the nice sight of delicious food.

"Oh my God.." She whispered.

"Yeah, i know" Utau agreed and they started eating, at the same time talking about random things.

"C'mon Utau, are you done yet?" Rima whined 30 minutes later.

"Just one more bite!" Utau said and ate as fast as she could the 10th bowl of ramen while Amu stared at her dumbfounded, she couldn't imagine the size of her stomach.

"Amu, let's go change already, Utau will come later" Rima finally suggested standing up.

"Uh.. okay" Amu said still a little dazed from the sight she has seen a few moments ago.

Entering a usual traditional Japanese room, Amu looked around as some women surrounded her and searched trough some kimonos that might look good on her.

"Hinamori-sama, could you undress, or do you wish to get some help from our staff?" A woman asked, Amu blushed unwillingly.

"Uh… No thanks I think I can handle it myself." Amu replied nervously and started undressing, she suddenly stopped as a few pairs of eyes examined her carefully.

"Uh…" Amu wanted to say something, but was a little nervous, the staff women quickly understood what she meant and turned around. Amu sighed in relief and continued undressing until she hand only her undergarments on her.

The women turned around.

"Hinamori-sama, if you don't mind, if you want to wear this kimono you must undress completely, ever since hundred years ago, women in this region never wore anything but kimonos.

"Ha...?" Amu breathed and raised and eyebrow suspiciously, and i mean nothing? How could that be possible, didn't they get cold or so?

"Please forgive me, but this is one of the main rules in here." The maid said and bowed.

"Well, i guess it can't be that bad, now can it?" Amu said and sighed, she started undressing herself off her underwear, somehow a strong feeling of shame running trough her body.

After undressing herself completely Amu covered her private pars wit her hands and let herself in the hands of the staff women, hwich worked faster than she could imagine, in a fewm oments they managed to put all the kimono layer on her.

"Thank you..." Amu whispered and looked in the mirror, she touched her bun a little and noticing that it's loose, she tighten in back.

Suddenly both rima and Utau rushed in the room.

"Amu! ... Wow..." Utau started but was amazed by the beautifull kimono, Rima hit her in the head once droll started to come out of her mouth.

"Let's go, we'll be late for the beauty salon appointment."

_**

* * *

Late chapter... Late... yup sorreh _...**_

_**Rate and REVIEW! also please check my other story "The bond between us**_!"


	7. Chapter 7

**_Okay everyone, i know i haven't updated any of my stories in a very long time due to excesive lazziness which is also known and 'writer's block'._**

**_You should probably understand how i feel since most of you are writers as well, that's why, i hope i could ask from you some opinions/ideas of how the story should develop further._**

**_Thank you for understanding and please help me if you can, the more ideas - the better, don't think that if others posted, yours will be ignored, i'll make sure each opinion is added in the story sooner or later._**

**_Also, i would be very happy if you, my dear readers could vote in my Poll and check the updates in my profile._**

**_I'm sorry i caused so much trouble. *bows*_**

**_~AL._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Recap:**__ "Let's go, we'll be late for the beauty salon appointment."_

Amu nodded her head and followed the two golden-haired women.

The room the three of them entered was quite small but hat 3 doors that sent you to other places. Three women dressed all in pure white kimonos stood up and greeted them formally.

"So you're here for the 90 minute appointment?" One of them which seemed a little older and wiser asked them politely.

"Yes." Rima replied simply while the other two girls stayed silent.

"I see, then please let me and my helpers inspect you firstly, since we need a small outlook on what we have to do later." The woman continued and looked at her two companions nodding as an agreement to start working.

A young girl with black eyes and light brown hair went towards Amu, which was stiffer than a rigid stick. The staff woman took Amu's hands in hers and massaged them lightly.

"It's okay, please try to relax." She whispered softly and smiled at the pinkette. Amu nodded her head, instantly relaxing as the woman's gentle words replayed in her head.

The staff girl eyed her customer carefully from head to toes, she gave more attention to her facial skin and her pink hair. Amu's skin looked really oily and her hair aswell, it also looked like she hadn't a good haircut in a while, as the endings were sliced in two and looked very tired and old.

She looked more carefully at her shoulder and neck which seemed really stiff and uncomfortable.

"You probably slept in a bad position. Am i right?" The woman asked quietly. Amu's eyes womened widely.

"Ye...Yes." She replied a little surprised.

"I see, then please come with me." The woman said in a whisper-like tone, making Amu even more relaxed and secure around her. _'It really seems like she knows what she's doing.' _Amu thought smiling to herslef an entering a new room. The room was also modestly small and quite empty aswell.

There was a wooden colored cabinet on the wood walls, a small bed on the left and a window litting the room. A brown chair was somewhere next to the bed and a wardrobe filled the right part of the room.

"Please, undress yourself." The woman said simply. Amu nodded and started getting the kimono off her, remaining in nothing but her own pale skin._ 'Who made the rule to wear nothing under a kimono anyways?' _She screamed in her head, while her face was completely red, she covered her private parts with a small piece of cloth that was also part of the kimono.

"It's ok, no need to be embarassed, after all we're both women. For now, please lay on your stomach on the bed and cover yourself with the blanket if you feel cold." The staff woman adviced. Amu nodded her head again and did as she was said, once she was settled down and relaxed, her eyes started following the woman that ran from a corner of the rom to an other, preparing something in a bowl. She then took two chairs and put them next to the bed, on one of them she put the bowl which had a nice smelling liquid and on the other one she sat down. Her soft hands started rubbing Amu's back gently making her sleepy, a moan of pleasure escaped her mouth and a smile appeared on the pinkette's face as she remembered the nice moments she spent with her mom which also used to massage her back almost everyday.

_'Good times, really good times.' _She thought sighing, hoping to see her mother again, soon._ 'But now that I think about it... it's not the right time to remember nostalgic moments. I'm still in quite some trouble here, with the whole panther thingy and everything...' _Amu thought bitting on her lower lip, goose bumps appearing on her skin. The staff woman gasped.

"I'm sorry! did i do somethign wrong?" She said worriedly. Amu's eyes widen and she turned her head to see the scared woman.

"No, no, everything's ok, it's really nice, Thank you." The pink haired girl said trying to calm her down.

In the next few minutes Amu found herself enjoying a relaxing massage, a facial mask, hair treatment and a whole body procedure with additional cream for making the skin softer.

"Oh, i forgot to ask, tonight we'll be going to a hot spring won't it wash the skin care cream away?" Amu asked while getting dressed in her kimono.

"Ah, no, no. The cream has already entered the pores of your skin, water won't do it any harm." The staff woman said.

"I see thank you."

"It's my job miss. Please come here again." She said and bowed in front of her client, Amu nodded even though she knew that such pleasure is only once in a life time, unless you're married to a billionaire.

* * *

"Hey, Amu, you're done?" A sudden cheerful voice came into the room as Utau rushed through the door followed by Rima.

"Haha, yes. So, what now?" The pinkette asked

"We're going shopping, obviously!" Rima said smiling as Utau tried to high-five with her, but hit her in the head insted.

"You little...!" Rima exclaimed and hit Utau back, Amu sweatdropped.

"Er... So, are we going or not?" The pinketted asked as she watched the two blondes fight like cats. Rima coughed to regain her composure.

"Yes." She replied nodding and grabbed the other two girls' hands and dragged them away from there, at the same time noticing a radical change in Amu's skin which was now so much softer, really nice to touch. _'Tch, Ikuto will be forever in debt to me after this. I swear i'll enjoy it to the fullest.' _The evil blonde thought at the same time coming out with a plan to completely change Amu into a woman - from ALL points of view.

The poor pinkette could barely understand what she had to go trough in one single day, not to mention the next months... or even years working together with the two girls next to her and their boss as well.

* * *

In the next hours the three females (_cuz i couldn't repeat girls two times and i didn't feel like saying women after girls?) _went shopping, played digital games, ate a lunch filled with traditional japanese salads for Amu's skin care, enjoyed the hot springs and a second round of massage, joined a summer festival, ate dinner and came back to their rooms.

* * *

Amu sighed in relief, the whole day spent with her new friends exhausted her, sucked all her powers out and killed her right there, the only thing she could think of now, was sleep and nothing else.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaahh!" A scream of terror rang trough the halls, waking Rima and Utau up which immediately ran up to Amu's room and turned the light on.

On the floor, next to the pinkette's futon was a woman in a huge pool of blood, her neck and a few other parts of her body were completely ripped off. The two girls turned their heads only to find Amu in a corner, curled in a ball, crying her eyes out.

"Amu..." Utau whispered and ran up to her trying ot calm her down, she was trembling and her skin was cold, her eyes still in transformation mode - glowing purple.

"I just heard some steps... and then... before i knew it, she was dead... DEAD!" Amu cried even harder, her skin was covered in goosebums and the white clothes were stained with blood. Utau looked with sad eyes at her friend not knowing how to comfort her, she reached her hand to the pink haired girl's shoulder and hugged her, meanwhile Rima was calling somewhere, trying to take care of the body.

"What... what's going on with me? Why did i kill her?... WHY?" Amu cried _'Her life.. I took it away from her, she was young... so young. I'm a murderer.' _She thought feeling like the life ended that day.

"It's okay, Amu." Rima said getting closer to her. "We'll sleep here, just to make sure nothing else happens." She continued. Amu's eyes widen.

"No!" She cried pushing Utau away, which also was surprised by her actions. "What if.. what if i kill you too? there's no way i'll let you two sleep here. No No No." Amu said trembling she didn't knew what to do, she was still shocked, the life of a predator wasn't easy, at least not for her pure heart.

"But Amu..." Utau whispered trying to reach up to her once again, but only got her hand slapped away. Hardly. Signs of claws appeared on Utau's hand blood rushing out through the cut.

"No, never." Amu growled looking up to the girls, her eyes were once again glowing purple while shining tears were running down her face at a fast peace.

The silky pink hair, the purple eyes, the crystal clear tears and pale face... she was beautiful, very beautifull, but scary and dreadful too... As a newborn panther, she was extremely dangerous. Her thoughts, her emotions and actions, they were all UNCONTROLLABLE.

* * *

_I feel ashamed, showing my face after such a long time like a coward, I'm sorry girls. Really. The chapter was short but i hope you enjoyed it, so please review. Also, if you read my other stories too (or even if you don't) go to my profile page and vote for your favourite story to support it and help it get updated more often. Thank you for your patience._


End file.
